From Second, With Love
by NekoMimiMyawMyaw
Summary: "She didn't know how to react, really, how the hell do you suppose to react when you see the supposedly dead Kage suddenly being too interested on your life and likes to invade your personal life? And why did she have a feeling that he have an ulterior motives for her? And then there is the nine tailed fox who give her a meaningful look" FEM!Naruto x Tobirama (Second Hokage)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer**_ : Naruto will always be rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Gender Bender, Crack Pairing, Translated Story, Gramatical Errors, Failed atemp of humor, and many more

 **Summary** : She didn't know how to react, really, how the hell do you suppose to react when you see the supposedly dead Kage suddenly being too interested on your life and likes to invade your personal life? And why did she have a feeling that he have an ulterior motives for her?

 **Pairing** : Senju Tobirama x Naruto Uzumaki (Main)

* * *

 **From The Second, With Love**

Prologue

* * *

Being the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade Senju already have her share of seeing some strange thing; from a never ending complain of a very strange case or a damn cat that never dies and always running away from his owner.

But nothing as strange as the things that happened right now; namely her supposedly dead granduncle that sat near the window while watching the scenery of the village like he being there is a very normal things to happen.

The man suddenly appear out of nowhere—he literally appear out of thin air on the Hokage's office, scaring the living day light of Shizune who are in the middle of cleaning her table and gave the ANBU who is hiding on the roof a heart attack.

The man act like it was a normal thing and proceed to ask Shizune to call for his grandniece, and then sat on the sofa on the room, ignoring the strange look from Shizune and scare the ANBU with his chakra to proof them that he is indeed the second Hokage.

Let's just say, the ANBU shut up immediately and ran back to their post while Shizune ran away to find her.

So here she is, in the room together with her supposedly dead granduncle that looks so alive and young again, well, to be honest; he looks young than he should be when he was on his original age; she called him granduncle for a reason after all.

Shizune came in to the room with a tray of tea, she gave the tea to the white haired man shyly and when the man took the tea, she immediately move away as far as possible from him.

Oh don't blame her! He is the legendary man that was also the second Hokage, her teacher's granduncle and the little brother of the first Hokage that was called the god of shinobi!

Oh and he is very attractive.

Pale skin, crimson eyes, high cheekbone, strong jaws, slanted eyes, and cool demeanor, Shizune bet that the man is popular back in his day, and being a Senju also made him even more popular; she actually didn't believe that the man didn't have a wife or even a lover on his previous lives.

Tobirama only glanced at her and it already made her face go really red, why did this man have to be so attractive?

"C'mon grandpa, don't seduce my apprentice" Tsunade huffed, she is already used seeing something like this, his granduncle is indeed very popular back in his day—and still is even when he is already old and become a grandpa.

"E-eeh?" Shizune immediately hide her face with her pet pig that she held before, making the pig panicked, he is still scared of the man after all.

"What? I am not, I was just wondering if that pig is your pet or a lost farm animal"

Shizune have a huge urge to bang her head to the nearest wall repeatedly, why the hell she act like a teenage girl in love? She is an adult! Oh, and for some reason she want to choke Tonton too.

"Okay enough, now tell me; why are you here and why did you didn't have any trace of _edo_ - _tensei_? It looks like… you are being revived" Tsunade massage her temple, she can tell that this will be a huge problem later, because not only his granduncle looks so young again, there is no trace of him being summoned and she can feel it that the man had an actual heartbeat and flesh, just like a normal and _live_ human being.

Tobirama didn't answer her immediately, he kept silence and back to watching the scenery from the window beside him; he looks like he didn't want to answer it at all.

"The five village is on a good term now but it will still cause an uproar if the world hear that you are back to life, you still have a huge reputation after all" seeing that Tobirama didn't want to give her an answer, Tsunade can only massage her temple (again), she know that her granduncle can become stubborn if he want to "Come on, just tell me already! There must be a good reason why are you here right?"

Tobirama glanced at her before giving Shizune a look that the girl immediately catch as 'go-away' and she happily obliges, she can't stand being in the same room as him for the time being, so she leave the room and closed the door behind her.

Shizune placed her hand on her chest and sighed, she didn't think that her heart can take even more than this.

She just started walking away when she heard a loud laughter from inside the Hokage's office.

What the hell happened there?

The laughter is actually Tsunade's, she laughed so hard that her stomach hurt and she almost fall from her chair while Tobirama hissed loudly to make her stop laughing; it is not very effective.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Tsunade kept laughing, oh come on! It is just too damn funny okay!

Her granduncle just told her that he got punished by the god of death for making _edo-tensei_ , the god is annoyed that his work become more complicated ever since Tobirama made _edo-tensei_. The thing is, not only the _jutsu_ called a dead person's soul that he already take, the person who got killed by someone who got called by an _edo-tensei_ will got their soul's tainted, making the god of death's job become even harder.

And boy, just look at how many people got killed on the 4th shinobi world war by the reanimated people that was called using _edo-tensei_.

But here is the funny thing, the god of death's punishment for him is actually to produce a descendant, which can be interpreted as to told him to get married.

A god of death told him to get married and have an offspring.

It is too damn funny for Tsunade, of all people who told him to get married, it is the god of death! It's not like he never get pressured to get married; his big brother and sister in law actually encourage him to find someone but a god of death? What's the odds?

Actually, the punishment is to rebuild the Senju clan, since the only Senju left is Tsunade, he was told to revive his clan since his clan is actually one of a clan that comes directly from the sage of the six path, especially when the Uzumaki clan, the secondary one, is also already wiped out from the world except for 2 people.

It took Tsunade a full five minutes to calm herself and stop laughing "Okay, so… you have to find a bride huh"

Tobirama clicked his tongue and looked away from her, Tsunade knew that her granduncle is actually embarrassed, she is his family after all, she can read him easily and likewise.

"Well now, don't be shy, tell me, what kind of girl you like? There is a lots of nice girl here" Tsunade smirked, he took one of the files under her table to see the list of _kunoichi_ that available in the village, if his granduncle finds none of them attractive or interesting; she can ask the other village.

Tsunade snickered when he sees Tobirama's cheek become a bit red, he tried to hide it but failed.

"…No… there is no one…" And there goes her chance to play cupid for him.

"Don't be so stubborn! Just tell me! Or maybe the rumor were true, you are a ga—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Tobirama hissed loudly and gave Tsunade his best glare.

"Well, then stop being so stubborn! It was because you were attractive but never get close to any girl that lots of people thought that you are gay!" Tsunade rolled her eyes, she actually got asked so many times back in the time about her granduncle, mainly from a woman who fall in love with him or his fan girls.

Tobirama growled, he knew that people think of him like that, even when they are doing it secretly, because some gay man tried to get close to him and even some confess to him! He know that he is considered attractive and thanks to his serious demeanor, lots of girl thought that he is cool; so it is a strange thing for them to see him never reciprocate any of their feeling and become a workaholic, so they thought he is gay.

"That's not it! What I mean is…. The woman I want can't never be found again…"

Tsunade didn't buy it.

"I know you are single and have no woman until you are dead… don't lie to me" Tsunade didn't care that what she said is a huge blow on his granduncle's pride and she ignore his glare, what she said is a truth after all.

"… Uzumaki" Tobirama looked smug when he sees his grandniece shocked face "I want an Uzumaki woman"

"The reason why I never have any woman is because I realize it too late that I want an Uzumaki woman as a wife" A small and gentle smile can be seen on his face, he remember his sister in law and his brother.

It is a truth, he is actually pretty jealous seeing how happy his big brother with his wife. Their marriage started as an arranged one but it is very successful, his big brother falls in love at the first sight with Mito and Mito grew fond of Hashirama, they are a perfect couple.

But he just realize it too late, when he tried to seek a girl from Uzumaki clan, Madara attacked the village and Mito ended up becoming a Jinchuuriki while his big brother is heartbroken, he didn't have a time to think about himself when his family is hurting.

And until the end, he never have a time to find an Uzumaki woman that he can make his wife.

"The Uzumaki clan is now wiped out from the face of earth and the only Uzumaki girl left is madly in love with an Uchiha" Tobirama smilled bitterly, he remember seeing the red haired girl tried to get as close as possible with the last Uchiha "What a luck"

Silence.

"Who the hell said that there is only one Uzumaki girl left?" Tsunade raisen an eyebrow, it seems that his granduncle have a wrong information.

"Really?"

"Didn't you meet her already?" Now this is weird, Tobirama **should** have met her before, she is the leader in the previous war and she is also the 'hero' too, did he forget about her already?

"What? No, the only Uzumaki girl I met is the red haired girl with glasses" Tobirama seems confused, did he really forgot about her? Seriously? No one in this world can forget her like that, especially when she have a huge impact on the war and even fight alongside him!

Until Tsunade remember something about the said girl on the war and a smirk slowly grow on her lips.

"…What?" Tobirama didn't like that smile of hers, he knew that she is hiding something and about to troll someone, named him right now. The last time he sees her uses that smile; his brother woke up to a braided hair and colored nail.

"Hehe" Tsunade laughed evilly and gave him a meaningful look, making her granduncle on edge and cringed "Don't worry, you will **love** her—oh great timing, she is here"

Tobirama glared at his grandniece before his eyes widen, he know the owner of the chakra that is on the way to the room.

SLAM

The door to the Hokage's office got opened and emerge from there; a beautiful girl with a bright yellow hair came, a grin plastered on her face and she is holding a bottle of alcohol.

"Baa-chaaan~!" The girl smiled widely, her blue eyes shone brightly with happiness and she can't stop moving "I am back!"

"Thank you so much for letting me have a little vacation in Sunagakure and Kumogakure! Here, I brought you a premium alcohol!" The yellow haired girl placed the bottle on Tsunade's desk before leaving the room in hurry, she didn't notice the other person in the room other than Tsunade "Welp, I have to go now! Iruka-sensei promised me a ramen! Bye baa-chan!"

And the door is closed again.

Tsunade smiled triumphantly and took the bottle of liquor, what a good timing; she needs a good drink after this.

"That was… no… she is…" Tsunade snickered, this is the first time she sees her granduncle is loss of words, his expression is also priceless.

"That is Uzumaki Naruto and yes, she is a girl, not a boy"

"On the war—"

"I heard and saw that too, apparently it is a side effect of the power she gains, it change her appearance to male tempoary; I heard that the person who she reincarnated from is a male, so when she uses his power; her appearance become similar to him"

"Yellow hair—"

"Well, she sure takes more from his father, the Yondaime, than her mother but I assure you, Minato looks pretty when he is younger and her mother is beautiful"

"…"

Tsunade glanced at her granduncle and smirked "Wanna try to win her heart? Or at least try to know her more. But I must warn you, she is oblivious when it comes to romance and there is already so many fallen contestant, oh, and she have a lots of fans"

Tobirama didn't answer her, but she knew, she knew that he _will_ tried to get close to her.

The glint on his eyes tells everything.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **!Author's notes!**

Hello dear reader, I welcome you to my translated story: Screw The Rule! Marry Me!

I decide to translate it since there is someone who asked me to translate it, two of them actually and I think I will give it a try.

But as you can see, my story with this pairing took so much different approach than the other, namely that this is a humor story, where there is no conflict or whatever it is, this is just a story about how did Tobirama wins Naruto's heart.

There is a reason behind it actually, it is because this story is actually just for the lulz and for me to ran away from my other 'serious' story. I write it like this because I want to practice my skill at writing a humor and I am kind of bored writing a 'serious' story…

But sadly… I think the joke is lost on the translation… oh well, at least I tried…

As you can see this is just the prolog, there is already four more chapter on the original (Indonesian) one and I need to find a time to translate it.

Well then, I hope you will like it, I'll be waiting for your response or opinion about it.

 _Review Please_


	2. How it began (Naruto's side)

_**Disclaimer**_ : Naruto will always be rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Gender Bender, Crack Pairing, Translated Story, Gramatical Errors, Failed atemp of humor, and many more

 **Summary** : She didn't know how to react, really, how the hell do you suppose to react when you see the supposedly dead Kage suddenly being too interested on your life and likes to invade your personal life? And why did she have a feeling that he have an ulterior motives for her?

 **Pairing** : Senju Tobirama x Naruto Uzumaki (Main)

* * *

 **From The Second, With Love**

 _How it began_ (Naruto's side)

* * *

Naruto knew that her life will never be normal, because the word normal and her will never be in one sentence, she is the magnet of trouble—or as Shikamaru like to says; she is the personification of trouble.

She is ready to face every strange thing that will happened to her, she is the number one most unpredictable ninja after all! And she will keep that reputation. But she didn't know that she will be more than unprepared for what will happened to her later.

It first happens on the second day she came back from her little vacation, she was just in the middle of taking a walk around Konoha when she accidently bumped into someone on the park. The person she accidentally bumped into looks like an ordinary villager but she knew that there is something wrong with that person.

Namely his _chakra,_ she is a sensor after all, his _chakra_ even make Kurama woke up from his nap and growled; they know who the _chakra_ belong to, they met him on the war after all. It should have been impossible, because the person who had this _chakra_ should have been long dead.

"…Nidaime…san?" Naruto asked softly, she looked at the man's eyes and she can see a crimson eyes staring back at her.

"Ah… what a coincidence… Naruto Uzumaki right?" The man who she called Nidaime placed his hand on her shoulder and push her back a bit so he can see her completely, she is so short compared to him, she only reached his chin and she need to look up to talk to him.

"…Wait wait wait! Should you have been back to… uuuh, afterlife? You are already dead after all!" Naruto jumped away and points at the man in front of her, she now can feel that the Nidaime is using a _henge_ to disguise himself.

"First of all, yes I am already dead, but I was revived now. Second, it is not polite to point at someone. And third, don't jump out so suddenly like that, it is dangerous" the man, Nidaime Hokage, crossed his arm in front of his chest and stared at her like he is in the middle of lecturing her.

"Eh… revived?" Being Naruto, she ignore the lecture from Tobirama and focused on something that she is more interested, namely the word 'revived' that the crimson eyed man just say.

' _ **I can feel it, there is no trace of edo-tensei on him…**_ ' Kurama growled, the man had something on his _chakra_ that remind him of _someone_ that he have seen when he 'died' for the first time long time ago.

"I can't say it here of course, it's supposed to be a top secret that only selected people can know; after all, there is a reason why I used _henge_ right now" The Nidaime Hokage shook his head before walking away, tried to leave the girl alone, emphasis on tried since the said girl immediately stopped him by holding his hand with her hand that is still intact.

"Waaait! You haven't answer my question!" Naruto is a very curious child, once she heard something interesting or got interested in something; she will stop at nothing to fulfill her curiosity, it is one of the reason why she is a magnet for trouble. They said that curiosity kills the cat, but she is not a cat so she could care less.

"…Like I said, I can't say it here" The Nidaime rolled his eyes but made no move to make the girl let go of her grip on his hand.

"Uuh... right! How about we find a place where there is no one who can hear or see us!" Naruto said it loudly with a triumphant grin on her face, like what she said is the most amazing idea in the world.

Kurama facepalmed, he know how naïve and stupid his container is, it's just he still can't get used to it. Didn't she realize how ambiguous is what she just said? No wonder lots of man and her friends misinterprets her intention and ended up having a crush on her because they though she gave them a hope—and ended up heartbroken since his container is oblivious when it comes to romance.

Well at least Kurama knew that the man in front of her, the second Hokage, understood what she really means and will reject her.

"Well, I am on my way to my house, you can tag along"

Wait, what?

Kurama stared at the Nidaime through Naruto's eyes, is he for real?

"Okay then!" Naruto nodded and let go of Nidaime's hand before she start walking beside him, tried to keep up with his pace since her legs is much shorter than him.

Kurama have a feeling that there is something _very_ wrong here, he just can't put his hand on it; it feels like a déjà vu, when did he feel something like… this before? Something that comes from the revived Kage…

* * *

"Excuse me…" Naruto bowed her head when she entered the Nidaime's house—or Tsunade's since both of them live together for the time being.

She followed the Nidaime that already dispel his _henge_ and sat on the couch in the living room, she patiently wait for the white haired man to come back and serve her some tea and snack—which is red bean filled mochi.

Naruto's eyes immediately shone brighter in happiness and immediately enjoyed the snack that she was given, temporary forgotten why she is there

She smiled when she taste the red bean paste and mochi inside her mouth and giggled, she ate the mochi in one bite and proceed to take her the second one and third, forgetting that she is not alone there.

After finishing her eight mochi, Naruto remember that she is not alone and there is a reason why did she is there, her blue eyes move slowly from looking at the mochi on her hand to the man in front of her.

A pair of crimson eyes staring at her, watching her every move, the Nidaime's lower face was hidden behind his cup of tea but his eyes shone with amusement, watching the girl in front of him scarfing the mochi like her life depend on it.

"Are you that hungry?" The white haired man raised an eyebrow elegantly, his expression is neutral but from his tone and how he looks at her he is clearly amused by her antics.

A nod become his answer, Naruto took another mochi and now eat it slowly, the smile on her face haven't disappear "I woke up late and then remember that I have an appointment with Tsunade-baachan, she said she need to check my arm…"

The Nidaime hummed, he looked at the said arm and then placed his tea on the desk, his crimson eyes studied the wound "It looks very bad…"

"Nah, it will heal eventually, Tsunade-baachan said—*cough*" Naruto coughed when the mochi she ate got stuck on her throat because she didn't chew it properly, she immediately took the drink that the man in front of her gave and drank it, she frowned when her tongue taste the bitter taste of green tea.

"…You are so overacted" A deep and rich chuckle came out from the Nidaime's mouth, he smiled—if a tug on side of mouth can be called a smile, he seems amused by how much movement Naruto made, especially when the yellow haired girl tried to extract the mochi by hitting her chest very hard and now she is in pain thanks to her own stupidity.

Naruto rolled her eyes in annoyance and pouted, this is not the first time someone commented on her antics, people say that she can be so melodramatic sometimes or overacting, usually it is both "I am chocking and you laughed at me… what a gentleman…"

"You have Kurama, there is no way you will die stupidly like that" Naruto huffed in annoyance, she just learned how much of a deadpan snarker and annoying is the Nidaime Hokage, not like his charismatic persona and cool demeanor that he usually presented to the public.

"AH!" Suddenly she remember why she is in there in the first place, her expression turned serious and is now staring at the white haired man "You promised me that you will tell me why are you alive again! With no trace of _edo tensei_ to the boot!"

"I never promised anything to you, you are the one who insisted me to tell you…" The Nidaime smirked when he sees the annoyance in her face but before she can objected, he continue talking "But I can tell you a little about my circumstance"

"I got revived by the god of death, but with a reason" He crossed his leg and crossed his hands in front of his chest, his crimson eye stare directly to Naruto's blue one "The god of death revived me to pay for my sin, the sin I earned because I created _edo tensei_ "

He closed his eyes, it seems like he is remembering the time when met the god of death and got told the he is going to be revived to pay for what he had done, when he open his eyes again; the girl in front of her is clearly confused, she tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

"Your… sin?" Naruto is not a genius like Sasuke or the man in front of her, hell, she got called 'dead last' in her academic day, her brain can't processed what the Nidaime just said, what kind of language did the man in front of her just use? Alien language?

' _ **Ah… I get it…**_ ' Unlike his container, the nine tailed fox completely understood what the man just said and seems amused by it.

' _ **I can imagine how angry the god is, his work just become more complicated since the soul that he already took got stolen and forced to be slave in this world…**_ ' Kurama snorted, now he understood why the white haired man feels a bit familiar to him, it is because he himself had met the death god long time ago when he 'died' and then got revived again, the Biiju are an immortal being after all.

But there is one thing that bothered him.

What did the god of dead gain by reviving him? What did the man had to do to pay for his sin?

"Uh… so you must atone for what have you done right?" Naruto nodded, at least it was what she can understand from what he just said.

"Is there is something I can help with?" She is eager to help, it is something that she always do since she is small, if she see someone in distress; she will help him/her, she don't care if they are a stranger or someone she just met, if someone need help then they will get it from her!

Which is one of the many reason why she is a magnet for trouble, according to Sasuke anyway.

The Nidaime didn't answer immediately, he is staring at her with a neutral expression, his red eyes staring straight to her blue one, like he is searching for something in her eyes, maybe checking if she is being honest or just joking, Naruto start squirming on her seat; feeling nervous suddenly because she is being stared at so blatantly.

But there is one thing that she found out while being stared at: the Nidaime's eyes color remind her of the ruby stone that she once sees on the store, the beautiful rock that she liked but never can have since she can't afford it.

"Maybe… you can" She is startled by the man's reply and his red eyes slowly moving away from her to the glass in front of him "But for now, I think I can handle it by myself"

Naruto blinked several times, she detect some hidden meaning behind what he just said but didn't know what, his crimson eyes looked a bit dim and he looked so lonely.

She didn't know what to say so she just stay silent. Letting the silence surrounding them, an awkward silent for Naruto since she is clueless, she didn't know how to cheer the man up since she didn't know what made him suddenly looked so grim.

"It's been a long time since I died" Naruto looked back at him and the look of grim on his face disappear as fast as it appear, it made her realize how good he is at hiding his feeling… just like her in her old days "Can you tell me what happened after that? As best as your memory can remember, I don't mind"

Naruto nodded, at least she is grateful for the change of subject and she start talking, telling him the story about the village when it was in the reign of Sandaime-jiji and her father as best as her memory can remember, with the help of Kurama.

The Nidaime stay quiet when she is talking, nodding from time to time or making an eye contact to let her know that he is listening, his crimson eyes never leaves her form, watching her every moves while she talked animatedly, she use her hand to visualize what happened and even stand up a couple of time when she is too engrossed in her story.

She didn't see the smile on his face while he is watching her like she is the most interesting thing in the whole world.

Well, unlike Naruto who is so clueless; The nine tailed fox notice it, he growled softly and rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Why the hell did his container always attract a weird but utterly dangerous potential mate? Mito, Kushina, and now Naruto.

What the hell is wrong with Uzumaki women? Better yet, what the hell is wrong with his container?

Now he have to watch and endure _it_ all over again, just like years ago, great.

* * *

"Uhh… good morning Kurama" Naruto yawned and start stretching her body like a cat, she rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock beside her bed, seven in the morning, before standing up and walking to the bathroom.

It been several days after the eventful day when the Nidaime told her about his circumstance, he told her some story about his life before dying and told her about his brother, the Shodaime, he didn't tell her that much about himself; figures since she know that the Nidaime seems like a person who like to keep to himself and didn't really like talking about himself, especially to a stranger. Can be said that he is an introvert, the opposite of her very extrovert self.

The Nidame remind her of Sasuke, but unlike Sasuke who had an aura that basically said 'don't bother me, I don't want to talk to you, go away' to someone who tried to approach him (except his team mates and now some of his friend), the second Hokage had the aura that said 'don't expect much from me when you tried to get close or talking to me, especially if it's a mundane thing you want to talk about' to someone who approach him.

But for some reason, even though she know how cold and aloof he is, she can't help but realize that the Second have something in common with her father.

Naruto frowned when she suddenly find herself start comparing the Nidaime with her father, she is confused, what the hell did those two have in common?

His father have a yellow as sun hair while the Nidaime had a white as snow hair, his father has a blue sky eyes while the Nidame had a crimson eyes that remind her of ruby stone, her father have a happy-go-lucky attitude while the Nidaime always had a natural serious aura with him.

It feels like comparing a water with fire.

But deep down, she said that there is something in common that both of them share, something more personal and is not how they look or behave.

Oh, speak of the devil, the said white haired man is now standing in front of her, outside her apartment, carrying a paper bag with him and staring at her, like he is waiting for her to do something.

"Uhh… good morning?" She said uncertainly, she glanced at the clock not too far from her; 9 AM, what did he came to her house for?

"Good morning" The Nidaime nodded, he gave her the paper bag and then stood there, waiting for her to let him inside.

Naruto let the man inside and closed the door behind him, she watched the man checking her apartment, his red eyes moved slowly, scanning the room for a few second before his eyes catch a glimpse of her room.

Whoops.

She forgot to close the door to her room and the said room is so messy, she blushed when she see her underwear stick out from her closet and can be seen.

She immediately ran past him and closed the door, face is still red from embarrassment, she laughed awkwardly "Ahahaha… please have a seat"

She cursed to herself, she didn't expect anyone to come to her house today, since all of her friend are out on mission or busy, she hadn't had any time to clean her room—or she is just too damn lazy to care, it's not like her friends mind.

But the Nidaime? Damn, no, he is just… well, he is not her friend and she admire him, just like how she admire the Sandaime or Iruka, and just like other people, she doesn't want to show them her bad side.

She is grateful that he decide not to question her or making a comment about it.

"That paper bag contain ingredients to make red bean soup" The Nidaime leaned on the sofa behind him, his eyes scanning the room again.

"Eh? Really?" Naruto's eyes widened, she checked the paper bag that she is still holding and true to his word, inside; she can see a high quality ingredients to make one of her favorites food. A smile slowly formed on her face, her blue eyes shone brightly with happiness.

"Consider it a gift, I want to thank you for the story you share with me several days ago… and becoming my tour guide yesterday" The Nidame crossed his hand in front of his chest, he gave her a small smile, making the yellow haired girl beamed with happiness.

"Your welcome! I had lots of fun yesterday! And thank you for sharing your secret place to train! Oh, and we can train together again maybe someday? After I got my new hand of course" She nodded, remembering the time when she told the Nidaime about the new Konoha, the white haired man told her about the place where he likes to train—which is a very secluded place near the Senju compound, making the place is almost impossible to access without the clan member permission.

"Sure, but for now, why don't you cook the red bean soup?"

Naruto nodded, happily obliged the man's request and immediately left to the kitchen to cook the food.

"I can help you" The Nidaime followed her and took the paper bag from her before laying out the content to the kitchen counter.

"You can cook?" Naruto watched the Nidaime laying out the ingredient before taking a basin and pouring the red beans in to it then taking the basin to the sink to wash the red bean.

"I can cook some easy dish… And my favorite food" The Nidaime shrugged.

Before long, the two of them busied themselves with their own task until Naruto's foice destroy the silence between them.

"Oh come on! Stop moving!" Naruto grumbled softly, she is trying to cut an ingredient and the said ingredients keeps rolling around, she only have one hand so she can't hold the item so it will not rolled around.

She suddenly feels like she is trapped before she realize that the Nidaime is standing right behind her, traping her between his body and the kitchen counter, his both hand is on each side of her, caged her.

"Careful, you don't want to hurt your still intact hand"

Naruto blinked several times, she looked at her hand that being guided by his hand while his other hand is holding the ingredient in place, she watched carefully his bigger hand that easily covering hers moving her hand to chop up the ingredient.

She can fells his chest on her back head since he pressed his body to hers to allow himself a better view to help her, she can hear his heartbeat and feels the heat that radiating from his body.

He is surprisingly warm and smells like a river around Konoha—or more like he smells like water… or something like that, she don't know, her brain is in the middle of malfunction right now, trying to process what the hell is happening to her right now.

' _ **Are you serious? How naïve can you get?!**_ ' Kurama's voice in her head didn't help at all.

Before she can react in any ways, the Nidaime have released her and took the ingredient to be added to the pan, leaving her standing like a statue with her brain still can't grasp what just happened.

'… _That was… too close…_ ' Is the only conclusion she can get from what just happened.

Kurama growled and facepalmed, are his container is serious? can she see that He is breaking into her personal space and blatantly making a skin to skin contact with her? at least question his reason for knowing her favorite food, not once but twice, when she never told him anything about it! or at least question his motive for coming to her place so early in the morning!

it's going to be a long day for him from now on.

* * *

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

 **!Author Notes!**

Hello there my dear leader! I apologize for making all of you waiting so long… it just that I need to re-write the chapters since almost all of the jokes is now lost on translation… so I decide to change the genre but no worries! I still will add some humor—but I must apologize if it's not funny at all… because of the language barrier…

Oh, by the way, I notice that some of you are thinking about how much Nidaime will have a hard time courting Naruto because she is too damn oblivious… hehehe, I don't think so, you need to remember what kind of person Tobirama is, think back; his personalities, how he react to the things around him, his demeanor, and most importantly: his age! I already gave you some hint about him in this chapter~!

Writing Tobirama is… hard, but I tried to make him stay on character as much as I can but I did add some of interesting… stuff about him, you can found out about it as the chapter progress, he will show you (and Naruto) some of his secret sides.

Oh, and i need a **Beta Reader**...

Well then, see you at the next chapter!

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

"Are you… stalking her?"

"No, I am gathering information about her"

" ….still can be considered as stalking"

 _Review Please_


	3. How it began (Tobirama's side)

_**Disclaimer**_ : Naruto will always be rightfully belong to **Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **Warning**_ : Gender Bender, Crack Pairing, Translated Story, Failed atemp of humor, and many more

 **Summary** : She didn't know how to react, really, how the hell do you suppose to react when you see the supposedly dead Kage suddenly being too interested on your life and likes to invade your personal life? And why did she have a feeling that he have an ulterior motives for her?

 **Pairing** : Senju Tobirama x Naruto Uzumaki (Main)

* * *

 **From The Second, With Love**

 _How it began_ (Tobirama's side)

* * *

Back then, when his big brother told him that he was in love, he laughed at his face; making his easily depressed big brother sit on the nearest corner, a heavy depressing atmosphere surrounded him.

When he saw how much his big brother tried to get close to Mito and all the stupid things he did just to get her attention, he facepalmed so many times, thinking just how stupid his big brother could be and questioning the sanity of both him and his brother's.

And now, Tobirama can't help but feeling so stupid for making fun of his big brother's (stupid but successful) attempts at getting his dream girl.

Why?

Because he is now doing the exact same thing his brother did to get close to his (soon to be) crush.

So here he is, sitting at his grandnieces place, reading all information regarding the woman he is trying to get close to, from her ninja profile to her psych report. He got all of them from his grandniece, who gave him permission to access her ninja reports, reluctantly of course but she can't exactly stop him because he is the second Hokage after all.

He ignored his grandnieces confused face when he kept asking about the Uzumaki girl he was trying to get close to and told him to just talk to her, she told him how open and friendly she is but he insisted, there is no way he is going to talk to her unprepared!

She scolded him, told him that it's not a freaking war and he will not die just because he is unprepared—which he ignored.

So, after a lot of preparation and research, he decide to talk to her—by pretending to coincidentally meet her while walking around the village.

When he 'accidently' bumped into her, he carefully watched her reaction and expression, watching how her blue eyes widened and brow raised until it disappeared behind her bangs.

"Nidaime...san?" Naruto asked softly, her blue eyes stared into his red ones that he didn't change with the _henge_ (just to see her reaction).

"Ah... what a coincidence... Naruto Uzumaki, right?" He placed his hand on her shoulder and pushed her back a bit, realizing just how short she is compared to him, he can easily cover all her body with his. She only reached his chin and she needed to look up to him if she wanted to see his face.

"Wait wait wait! Shouldn't you have been back to... uuh, the afterlife? You're already dead after all!" She jumped away suddenly and pointed at him, making Tobirama raise one eyebrow.

' _Well... that's not a very good first impression_ ' He thought, looking back at the report he had read before, it did mention how straight-forward and blunt she was, it was one of the many reason she got into so much trouble in her younger days—and even now.

"First of all, yes I am already dead, but I was revived. Second, it is not polite to point at someone. And third, don't jump out so suddenly like that, it is dangerous" Tobirama crossed his arms in front of his chest, a habit that he had since he was small, and started lecturing her. ' _Now why did I suddenly start lecturing her? Ah, old habits die hard, huh_ '

"Eh... revived?" Fortunately, Naruto didn't mind (or didn't care) about his sudden lecture and decided to focus on his answer.

An idea popped up in his mind, he remembered reading about one facet of her personality that intrigued him and now he will see if it's true or not.

"I can't say it here of course, it's supposed to be top secret that only selected people can know; after all there is a reason why I'm using a _henge_ right now." Tobirama shook his head and start walking away, making an impression that he didn't want to answer her question.

But before he can take more than one step away from her, she stopped him by holding his hand with her still intact hand "Waaait! You haven't yet answered my question!"

' _Ah... so it's true_ ' He glanced at her hand that still holding his, stopping him from leaving, to her curious gaze.

"Like I said, I can't say it here." He faked being annoyed and rolled his eyes but made no movement to pull away his hand from her. ' _I wonder..._ '

"Uuh... right! How about we find a place where no one can hear or see us!"

Silence.

Tobirama is laughing internally. Didn't she realize how ambiguous what she just said was? She was literally asking him, a perfectly healthy straight male, to go to a secluded place where the two of them could be alone.

If he didn't know just how naïve she was from her report, he would be shocked and get a bad impression of her.

See, it's a good thing that he was well prepared—and he ignored the picture of his grandniece rolling her eyes at him that suddenly popped out in his mind.

"Well, I am on my way to my house, you can tag along." No, he wouldn't take advantage of her obliviousness and no, he would not do anything weird to her, he only wanted to talk to her, that's all. Honest.

* * *

On their way to his (and Tsunade's currently) house, they walked in complete silence, with Tobirama watching his companion secretly while she looked like she is having an internal argument with herself—or maybe with the Kyuubi since the nine tailed fox is sealed inside her.

"Excuse me…" Naruto bowed her head when she entered his house, she look around the place with a childlike interest. Which means that this is the first time she has come to his grandnieces house.

He dispelled his _henge_ and carefully watched her reaction to his real self.

She looked at him, studying his posture then his face before nodded to herself, it seemed like she decided that the person in front of her is the real him based on what she saw when they first met in person, during the fourth shinobi war.

Tobirama watched in amusement as her eyes shone brighter in happiness when he served her a snack that he already prepared before; red bean filled mochi.

She immediately took one of the mochi and ate it, temporary forgetting that she was not alone and he was still sitting in front of her, watching her every move and reaction to everything that he had done to her.

She ate the mochi with such happiness as if she had been served some high quality and expensive food, her eyes twinkled and a huge smile plastered on her mouth, she giggled and proceeded to take more.

Tobirama couldn't help but smile seeing just how easily pleased she was and how simple she was, she didn't feel threatened by his presence or try to hide her reactions at all, it feels oddly refreshing to see someone who didn't treat him like he was some kind of noble.

Naruto stopped eating when she finished her eighth mochi, her blue eyes slowly moving away from the mochi on her hand to him.

Tobirama hid his smile with his cup of tea while blatantly staring at her, but it seems like he failed to hide his amusement since she was clearly feeling a bit embarrassed and now eating slower.

"Are you that hungry?" He raised an eyebrow, she was scarfing the mochi like her life depended on it, the information did tell him that red bean was one of her favorite foods but judging from how she ate the mochi; it felt like she hasn't had anything to eat at all today.

She nodded, confirming his theory and started eating the mochi again, at slower pace now, the smile on her face from before hadn't disappeared at all "I woke up late and then remembered that I had an appointment with Tsunade-baachan, she said she needed to check my arm…"

Tobirama hummed, he looked at the said arm and placed his tea back on the desk, he studied the wound that she received from her fight with her so-called-best friend, if she had been born in his time, there was no way she could get her arm back; good thing his grandniece had found a way to recover it. "It looks very bad…"

"Nah, it will heal eventually, Tsunade-baachan said—*cough*" Naruto coughed when the mochi she was eating got stuck in her throat because she didn't chew it properly, she immediately took the drink that Tobirama gave her and drank it.

Tobirama watched how she panicked from such a small thing and proceeded to react like she was going to die from choking, she even hit her chest so hard that she started groaning in pain from it, overreacting at its best.

"…You overreacted" He chuckled and smiled, she really knew how to entertain him, her reactions were so interesting to watch.

Naruto rolled her eyes in annoyance and pouted, making her face (according to him anyways) look like an angry baby fox "I am choking and you laughed at me… jerk…"

For the first time in his life, Tobirama thought that an adult could be called cute for acting like a little kid, well, if Naruto can be considered an adult with her childlike behavior.

"You have Kurama, there is no way you will die stupidly like that" He chuckled softly seeing her huffed in annoyance.

He just realized how open and laid back he was right now, something that even surprised him, she did have charisma that made people open up to her so easily just like her father, one of the many reasons why she had so many good friends and could befriend almost anyone.

Interesting.

"AH!" She suddenly shouted, it seemed like she finally remembered why she had come to his home in the first place. Her expression immediately changed from annoyance to serious and she stared straight into his eyes "You promised me that you would tell me why you are alive again! With no trace of _edo tensei_ to boot!"

"I never promised anything to you, you are the one who insisted that I tell you…" And there is it, the baby fox face is back but now plus a glare "But I can tell you a little about my circumstance."

"I got revived by the god of death, but with a reason." Tobirama crossed his leg and crossed his hands in front of his chest, his crimson eyes staring directly into Naruto's blue ones, watching carefully and anticipating her reaction. "The god of death revived me to pay for my sin, the sin I earned because I created _edo tensei._ "

He closed his eyes, remembering the time that he meet the god of death, something that he didn't want to remember right now because truthfully: it was not a very good memory at all. Tobirama opened his eyes and was greeted by Naruto's confused face—but for some reason, as cheesy as it sound, he felt like he was seeing an angel... an angel with a baby fox face to be exact.

"Your… sin?" Naruto tilted her head in confusion, she looks like she had been presented with such a hard question in some kind of test—math probably since her math score was so horrible in her report.

It took some time until she got what he meant, probably thanks to Kurama since her expression changed a lot like she was talking with someone.

"Uh… so you must atone for what you have done right?" Naruto nodded, finally (maybe) understanding what he just said.

Tobirama huffed, he is now thinking how slow she is, she might be a very talented and strong ninja but her brain was still so slow when it comes to something like this, no wonder there were so many lost competitors.

She was not oblivious.

She just didn't understand their real intention.

"Is there something I can help with?"

Tobirama blinked, now that was something that he didn't anticipate.

She wanted to help him?

He was staring at her with a neutral expression, his red eyes staring straight to her blue ones, trying to determine if she was joking or having an ulterior motive.

He couldn't help but feeling skeptical, he is born in a time where a free kindness is not something that you should accept so openly, he was born in a time where even your last name was something that should be a secret to other people; he was born in a time of war.

Seeing someone trying to help you, especially a stranger at that, without an ulterior motive or asking for payment was a very rare thing.

Seeing that she was genuinely wanting to help him, he held back a smile.

The information about her was correct.

She was truly a wonderful woman.

"Maybe… you can." He finally answered her question, holding back a smile and moving his eyes from looking at her blue ones to his cup of tea. Thinking back, he was right to see how much Naruto resembled his big brother, not his looks but his never ending kindness—no, she is even kinder than his big brother.

"But for now, I think I can handle it by myself." Yes, he would not take advantage of her kindness.

Because he wanted to win her heart by himself, make her love him back.

Naruto seemed confused and didn't know what to say so she stay silent. He didn't say anything either for a long time, letting the silence accompany them while he busied himself with his past memories about his family.

' _Nope, bad moves, I shouldn't remember them now._ ' Tobirama sighed, remembering his family made his mood sour, almost all his memories about his family were sad, it also reminded him that the only family he had now was Tsuna and all his friends are long gone. It is not something that he should relive when he had a guest sitting right in front of him.

"It's been a long time since I died" He said slowly, making his expression neutral again and immediately hiding his true emotions deep inside like always and starting a new topic. "Can you tell me what happened after that? As best as your memory can remember, I don't mind."

Thankfully, Naruto looked like she didn't notice his real feelings and nodded, she started talking about her past—but for some reason he feels like she is hiding something, like she was keeping some stories about her childhood as vague as she can, like her every day as example or her academy day. She told him her story when she was almost a graduate and had a teacher named Iruka in great detail, but she avoided the topic about her academy days before that.

She told him that she lived in an apartment when she was 5 but gave no explanation why, especially when she should know that at the age of 1 to 8, she should have been in an orphanage, not living by herself without any guardian at all.

He silently listened to her story, keeping the question to himself and made a reminder to find the answers later, but for now he nodded and made eye contact with her from time to time to show her that he was listening while his eyes never leave her, watching her every move and her always changing expressions.

She paused sometimes when she forgot about something and then continued when she got reminded by Kurama.

Another reminder for him to check how close Naruto to Kurama because he have a feeling that the fox would play an important role later.

After all, Mito was his container too back then.

* * *

"You know... like I said, you can just ask her" Tobirama glanced at his grandniece who stood in front of him while he was sitting on the sofa in the living room, reading Naruto's psych profile.

"And expect her to answer my question?" Tobirama rolled his eyes and placed the information beside him, he took the coffee from his grandniece and sighed.

"She will answer it, she is very open minded and doesn't lie" Tsunade sighed and sat on the sofa in front of him, she eyed the stack of paper on the desk and then shook her head "Like I said, this is not war, you will not die just because you come unprepared"

Tobirama snorted, he glanced at Naruto's psych profile before staring at his grandniece, challenging her "Oh really? Doesn't lie you say? Open minded you say?"

Tsunade froze, she raised an eyebrow when she heard her granduncle's challenging tone "...Why are you so worked up so suddenly?"

Tobirama drank his coffee and then started reading Naruto's psych profile again "...You said that Naruto is open minded, right?"

"Well... yeah, she said it herself." Tsunade is still confused, she didn't know where this conversation was going and she didn't know why her granduncle looked so worked up so suddenly "And you can see it for yourself."

"Well it may be true but" Tobirama fiddled with the information for a bit before throwing it on the desk, joining the other information about her that he had. "Then tell me, why she kept so many secret about her past?"

"Well... that..." Tsunade averted her eyes, she now knows where this conversation is going and she didn't like it.

"You have to understand, she is—"

"No, stop right there" Tobirama shook his head, he stood up from the sofa and started walking to the kitchen. "I want to hear it from herself"

He took a package out of the fridge and place it inside a paper bag before coming back to the living room and took a blue jacket from the coat hanger.

"...Is that red beans? Are you going to her house?" Tsunade eyes the paper bag on Tobirama's hand, she did remember seeing the contents of it yesterday in fridge, together with a red bean filled mochi "Wait... how do you know her favorite food? There is no such information on her profile."

No answer.

"Are you… stalking her?" Tsunade said slowly, she can't believe it! Her granduncle was stalking her student's teammates! So that is why he was researching a concealment seal yesterday; so he can stalk her without being noticed because she is a sensor and had Kurama!

"No, I am gathering information about her" He said nonchalantly and walked out of the room, leaving Tsunade alone with a huge headache in the living room.

" ….it still can be considered stalking" Tsunade sighed, why did she feel like she need a lot to drink later? God, she can't imagine what will happened when Naruto's friends found out about Naruto's new suitor? Especially _him_... yeah, she will need a drink, lots of it... tons of it.

* * *

Standing in front of Naruto's apartment, Tobirama sighed and straightened himself before knocking on her door, trying to appear as nonchalant and natural as he can.

After waiting for a few minutes, the door opened and revealed a yellow haired girl dressed in a plain orange shirt and black pants, her bright blue eyes stared curiously at his red ones.

"Uhh… good morning?" She said uncertainly, she glanced at her back, probably checking the clock since he did came to her house so early in the morning without a notice after all.

"Good morning" He greeted her and then gave her the paper bag he was holding. She accepted it with a confused face.

Seeing that he was still waiting for her to do something while silently staring at her with an unreadable expression, she let him inside her apartment.

His eyes immediately scanned her apartment, checking every corner of Naruto's apartment discreetly.

The first thing he realized was how plain her apartment was, there was no decoration at all, no posters, no pictures, nothing. And then he saw a room not too far from where he is standing, it seems like it's her room.

The room is... messy, there is so many dirty clothes piling up everywhere, including underwear, but that's not what interests him, his eyes focused on the picture that hangs on her wall; it was a picture of her with a man, the man had his hand slings on to her while Naruto is smiling widely and hugged him.

Before he could really see the man's face, Naruto suddenly closed the door with a bright red face, laughing awkwardly "Ahahaha… please have a seat"

Tobirama just stared at her and then silently did what she said.

He had a bad feeling but he pushed it aside for the time being, he can't trust himself to make a comment or ask her right now because if he does; he knows that his tone will give away what he is feeling right now: Jealousy.

"That paper bag contains ingredients to make red bean soup" Deciding to change the subject before Naruto realized how his behavior changed so suddenly, Tobirama leaned on the sofa behind her and start scanning the room again, trying to distract himself.

"Eh? Really?" Naruto's eyes widened, she checked the paper bag that she was still holding and true to his word, inside; she can see high quality ingredients to make one of her favorite foods. A smile slowly formed on her face, her blue eyes shone brightly with happiness.

"Consider it a gift, I want to thank you for the story you shared with me several days ago… and becoming my tour guide yesterday." The Nidame crossed his hand in front of his chest, he gave her a small smile, making the yellow haired girl beam with happiness.

He still can't believe how easily pleased Naruto is, something that makes him happy and... worried, he is worried that someone might take advantage of her kindness and her easily pleased self.

"You're welcome! I had lots of fun yesterday! And thank you for sharing your secret place to train! Oh, and can we train together again maybe someday? After I get my new hand of course." She nodded happily.

It is true yesterday, after she was done telling him the story about Konoha and herself, he asked her to accompany him walking around Konoha, to be his guide, and then he brought her to the Senju compound, just to please her since she said she had never had any chance to go there.

Let's just say, he just want to spend more time with her.

"Sure, but for now, why don't you cook the red bean soup?" Tobirama smiled internally, the previous feeling he had thanks to the photo on her room was forgotten temporary.

Naruto nodded, happily obliged his request and immediately left to the kitchen to cook the food.

"I can help you" He followed her and took the paper bag from her before laying out the contents on the kitchen counter.

"You can cook?" Naruto watched him laying out the ingredient with interest, she watched how he skillfully washed the red bean without the beans spilling every where, something that he thought, she must have done so many times judging from the state of her kitchen, which seemed like someone had tried cooking there and failed horribly so many times.

"I can cook some easy dishes…. And my favorites." Tobirama shrugged, it is true that he can cook, it was one of the basic things he must learn since it was wartime and he needed to survive in the wilderness, but he was not really interested in cooking like his little brother, at least his cooking is pretty decent and not so horrible like his big brother.

Before long, the two of them busied themselves with their own tasks until Naruto's voice destroyed the silence between them.

"Oh come on! Stop moving!" He heard Naruto grumbled softly behind him and saw that she had trouble cutting up an ingredient; since she only had one hand, she can't hold the ingredient steady.

And idea popped on his head, together with the picture he had seen in her room.

He dropped whatever he was holding before and approached her, standing behind her and then closed the gap between her and him, one of his hand holding the ingredient and the other is placed on hers.

"Careful, you don't want to hurt your still intact hand" He slowly guided her hand, slowly cutting the ingredient.

He silently placed his head on her head and watched his hand holding and guiding hers, he was smiling internally when he sense Kurama's chakra is responding to his since he was a sensor, he smirked when he heard the fox's voice on his head.

' _ **Are you serious? How naïve can you get?!**_ '

He chuckled internally and then let her go since the ingredient had been cut and then took it to be added to the pan to be cooked.

' _How cute..._ '

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **!Author Notes!**

Hello my dear reader! Thank you very much for the positive feedback! I am so happy to see that you like this story very much, I really appreciate it when you take your time to give me some encouragement or told me you opinion of this story! Once again, thank you!

Oh! And I got a beta reader! I want to give a special thanks to: **Tsubahime** for beta-ing this story! I am so grateful! Thank you very much for helping me! I can't tell you how grateful I am! Thank you!

And for this chapter... uugh, Tobirama is very hard to write... I hope I didn't make him Out Of Character or weird... I always picture him as the type who likes to observe stuff, can be said he is crazy observant.

I hope you all like this chapter! Because this is the end of the prologue! The next chapter will be in third person view~!

 **Next Chapter Preview:**

"How dare you stalk her, you perv!"

"...and he is actually—wait what?"

"Naruto! Get away from him, now!"

 _Review Please_


End file.
